


《朝露》

by jessline0324



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Puppy Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessline0324/pseuds/jessline0324
Summary: 一段發生在沙漠裡的小故事。87為主。





	1. 尊敬的客人

李翰潔把桌上的書疊成一座塔，試著從最底下開始往外抽、試圖不讓塔倒下來。在他的第五座塔緩緩傾斜、發出一陣噪音然後轟然倒塌的同時，房間對面那扇唯一的門打開了，穿著一身筆挺西服的黑髮男人微笑著走進來，身後還跟著八個穿著打扮一模一樣、手上也都捧著一個巨大金色托盤的僕役，黑髮男人挺直的背脊和倒塌的書本形成了巨大的對比，就和李翰潔現在的心情一樣。  
他很高興看到這個男人，卻也不喜歡看到這個男人；這個男人會替他困獸般的籠中金絲雀生活帶來一點新的樂趣，同時也是造成李翰潔只能在這三十坪的獨棟別墅裡活動的主要原因。他已經在這裡度過了無聊的兩個星期，雖然男人從來沒有虧待過自己、也沒有在自己身上繫什麼連續劇才看得到的超長鎖鏈，但窗外一片看不見盡頭的黃沙讓李翰潔從來不曾有過逃跑的念頭。

更何況這裡提供的食物還很好吃。

那八個僕役在長方餐桌旁邊列隊，從排在最前的那個開始、輪流將手上的托盤放到桌面上，再一個一個將托盤蓋子打開，動作極度一致、令李翰潔不禁懷疑這八個其實是機器人，而他每天都要這麼懷疑一次。  
男人每天都會在早上十一點領著一群僕役進入房間，總是金燦燦的八個托盤、總是像聾了啞了的八個機械一般的僕役，前四個托盤裡會是食物、後四個托盤裡會是能打發時間的物品，比方西洋棋、各種領域的書籍、一組能環繞房間一圈的骨牌，甚至有過一套花紋繁複的禪繞畫，不但一點威脅都沒有，幾乎擺明了想討李翰潔歡心。  
他搞不太懂為什麼會變成這樣，難道是因為自己是外國人嗎？

※

兩個星期多之前，李翰潔的車隊在沙漠裡遭遇突如其來的沙塵暴、迷失了方向，還來不及等到晚上看星星找方向就遇上一個來者不善的武裝隊伍，物資被搶光、連一個十五塊的指南針都沒被放過，一行五人甚至一個個被粗糙的繩索綑住雙手，擠在硬梆梆的吉普車後座顛簸了一天多，李翰潔才終於脫離那個又小又窄又悶熱的車廂，但接著等著他的卻是一塊黑布——有雙手從他看不見的死角蒙住雙眼，雖然有禮地替李翰潔解開了手上的粗繩，卻強硬地不許他看見眼前的景色，李翰潔被輕輕地推進某個有著新穎皮革氣味的舒適車座、又在有著清涼濕意的地方被輕輕牽下車，若不是眼睛還被矇著，他幾乎要以為自己是備受禮遇的皇室成員。

  
「尊敬的客人，」牽著李翰潔的那個人先是捏了捏他的掌心、才貼著他的耳際小聲地開口，「礙於某些原因、遮住您眼睛的行為是必要的，如果造成您的不適我很抱歉。」

那個聲音的主人輕巧地解開矇在李翰潔眼前的黑布、完全沒有碰到他的皮膚，李翰潔眨了好幾次眼、好不容易才適應了眼前的光線——眼前是個種滿了異國植物的庭院，有著獨特風情的磁磚貼滿了環繞著庭院的走廊，一道細細的水流像小河一般淌過庭院，磁磚之間閃爍著細緻的燦金色光芒。小心翼翼地牽著他下車、又護送自己進了這個小庭院的男人有著不像是這個地區居民的黑色髮絲和黑色瞳孔，嘴角彎彎地向上翹著，像隻心情極好的狐狸，雖然天氣有些炎熱、卻依舊穿著鼻挺的深色西裝，正一邊微笑一邊往手上戴純白色的布製手套。  
「這棟別墅是您接下來的短期住處，敝姓曹，您有任何需要都可以告訴我。」男人一手按在自己胸前，似乎暗示著自己可以無條件地信任他，「您每天的餐飲會由僕役送來，有特別想試試看的料理也可以告訴我。」  
曹先生——李翰潔不太清楚要怎麼稱呼他、暫時先這麼叫好了——表現得相當友善，對李翰潔的要求也幾乎是有求必應，他替他帶來許多可以打發時間的書籍、會陪對西洋棋一竅不通的他下好幾盤棋，聽李翰潔彈吉他、替他練習的成果評分，甚至願意教閒得發慌的李翰潔刺十字繡。  
曹先生什麼都和他聊，唯一不願意告訴他的只有這裡到底是什麼地方、和他為什麼會被軟禁在這裡。

這座別墅像個回字形的迷宮，正中央是那個種滿異國植物的庭院，李翰潔的臥室、浴室、書房和餐廳依序環繞著庭院，每個房間都有鑲著寶石和金線的漂亮落地窗，四周舉目所見全都是看不見盡頭的沙漠，入夜之後頭頂上是不認識的星空，李翰潔很快就放棄了想離開的念頭。  
短時間之內應該沒有生命危險，他不太擔心自己的處境。

他昨天向曹先生要求了當地的特色料理，今天僕役端來的托盤裡有兩個是經過精心料理的肉類料理、兩個是甜點和飲料，淋上醬汁的大塊肉排旁邊用鮮艷的蔬菜做了漂漂亮亮的擺盤，明明只有一個人要吃、卻像國王納妃的宴席一般華麗，李翰潔曾經委婉地和曹先生說過不必這麼鋪張，他的食量大概只吃得下托盤內一半的分量。  
「這是主人的意思，」曹先生難得地嚴詞拒絕，「吃不完也不要緊，會有人處理，您不必感到負擔。」  
他拿起同樣鑲著寶石的刀叉，努力將肉排分成適合入口的尺寸，曹先生坐在一旁、笑盈盈地看他用餐，兩個禮拜下來李翰潔已經相當習慣曹先生這類有些詭異的莫名舉動，心無旁鶩地將每塊肉塊和蔬菜都沾上油光滑亮的濃稠醬汁。  
曹先生從來不跟他一起用餐，李翰潔除了他笑笑地陪自己打發時間之外、從沒看過他有其他的舉動，若不是實在和曹先生聊得來，李翰潔覺得自己絕對無法安心在這個別墅裡住上這麼多天。  
等他放下餐具，僕役就會過來將主餐收拾好端走，留下裝滿甜點和飲料的兩個托盤，如果李翰潔決定先睡個午覺、曹先生就會微笑著暫時告辭，大約下午三點的時候會和一位推著下午茶餐車的僕役一起出現。

食物好吃歸好吃，環境舒適歸舒適，李翰潔在彈膩了吉他、看膩了書本、疊膩了骨牌之後還是會忍不住想，自己到底什麼時候可以回家呢？

（TBC.）


	2. 好想見他

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一段發生在沙漠裡的小故事。  
87為主。

李翰潔被帶到別墅的第二天，曹先生就替他把行李箱帶來了。  
所有的3C用品都還在裏頭、不像他看過的電視劇那樣被搜個精光，他能從牆上的插座接電出來替手機和平板充電，卻始終沒有網路可用。曹先生偶爾會用手機拍幾張他的照片，之後的幾個動作看起來也像是把照片傳給了什麼人，李翰潔試著搜過附近有沒有wifi，卻一樣一無所獲。他平常不用平板看電影，裡頭只儲存了一、兩部他最喜歡的電影，其他全是從社交網站隨手存下來的照片、幾份上課時會用到的教科書PDF，僅有的一款遊戲還是得連線才能玩的消消樂，這讓本來就沒多娛樂的日子在李翰潔消耗完對異國特色書籍的興致之後顯得更加難熬。連不上網路的手機和平板幾乎成為李翰潔床頭櫃上的裝飾品，他對自己說，等今天曹先生來了要記得問問，能不能幫忙下載一些電影、或乾脆給他wifi密碼算了。

今天曹先生替他帶了一套簡單的手工皂DIY套裝，李翰潔國中化學早就忘光了，光是要看懂套裝內附的說明書就花了他不少時間，照著公式計算需要的材料比例、將每份材料準備好，等到滿頭大汗地進行到拿攪拌器攪動鋼盆裡的溶液時，曹先生已經不曉得在旁邊拍了多少張照片了。  
李翰潔手上戴著手套，只得艱難地努力讓肩膀湊近額際、往短袖T恤上抹汗水，「那個…請問這些照片…到底要做什麼用？」  
曹先生笑瞇瞇地從手機上分心、看了李翰潔一眼，「工作需要。來，笑一個～」  
李翰潔配合的舉起手裡的攪拌器擺了個Pose，「工作？」  
曹先生拍完照，滿意地在手機螢幕上戳戳點點，李翰潔試探地湊過去、沒想到曹先生居然大方地把螢幕給他看——畫面停止在修圖APP的介面，曹先生似乎正試著替他的照片挑個濾鏡，照片裡的自己有些長了的咖啡色瀏海被汗水浸透，濕漉漉地貼在額頭上，手裡拿著還沾著些半成形皂液的攪拌器，皺著鼻子、不知道在想什麼笑得很開心。李翰潔思考了一下，把原本預設的美肌效果調低，沒發現身旁的曹先生微微露出了和之前完全不一樣的、饒有興味的笑容。  
「是的，主人想多看看您，」他聽見曹先生的聲音從一旁傳來，如往常一般帶著點笑意，「他很喜歡您。」  
「喔…這樣啊…」李翰潔退開幾步，這個一直以頂級規格在各方面努力招待自己的神祕「主人」實在令他很好奇，除了告訴李翰潔一切都可以盡情享用的那一次，今天還是第一次聽見曹先生主動提起這位「主人」。  
「那他怎麼不考慮來一趟？」李翰潔問，「每天特地拍照片感覺…有點怪…」  
「因為我不准。」曹先生說。

※

曹承衍闔上別墅大門，兩旁侍立已久的兩名僕役立刻各自拿著一塊奇怪的金屬零件走上前，一左一右，將金屬零件穿過大門門把和底下門板之間的縫隙，兩塊零件接合在一起的時候發出嗶嗶聲，曹承衍伸出手在零件上亮起的部分按了幾個按鈕，確認特殊的密碼門鎖將別墅的唯一出入口徹底鎖起來之後才轉身離開。  
這是獻給他主人的禮物，他得看緊了。

那夥劫匪也實在是運氣不好，偏偏在搶了一票之後遇上正在公國邊界巡視的酋長車隊，不得不想辦法上繳點什麼當作過路費；這個明顯沒有搞清楚狀況的大學生就迷迷糊糊地因為長相好看被送了過來，酋長隨意一指、就剛好指到了今天碰巧輪值跟巡的小兒子，作為小王子貼身管家的曹承衍不得不分出一輛侍衛車，將小王子的新玩具好好護送到他親自選定的住處。  
他對這個大學生的了解僅僅只有「長得好看」這一點而已，小王子才十三四歲，曹承衍沒辦法放心將一個來自異國的陌生人就這麼直接放在小王子身邊。  
他特意以豪奢美食招待，盡力滿足對方一切要求、甚至現在都還一邊在心裡記著要給大學生送塊存滿了電影影片的平板過去，贈送書籍，與對方天南地北地聊天，不過都是為了更了解這個人一點；每多知道一樣對方喜歡或不喜歡的事物、就是多了一小塊可以握在手裡的籌碼，在他能夠判斷這個外國人對自己的主子會不會造成危害之前，曹承衍會想盡辦法不讓他靠近主人身邊。

他放在外套內側的手機震動了一下。是主人。  
_『你要回來了嗎』_  
顏色簡潔的通訊軟體介面跳出一行字，夾在照片與照片之間、曹承衍卻絕對不會忽略掉。  
「是，」他打字道，「您需要什麼嗎？」  
_『我派車去載你』_對方回答，曹承衍笑了笑、很快打下一行字發送出去，「不准躲在後車廂跟來。馬上到了。」  
對方傳來好幾張委屈得哭了的倉鼠圖片，把前面傳過去的好幾張照片都給洗沒了。  
_『還有沒有照片可以看？』_主人很快又打了一句，_『父王說送我美人我還很期待 結果根本不能看嘛好討厭』_  
曹承衍笑了笑，找了個拍好很久、但一直沒傳過的影片檔案發了出去，很短的一段，大概只有十五到二十秒，內容是那個大學生穿著自己的白襯衫牛仔褲、蹲在別墅中央的水池邊看魚的影像，最後幾秒才發現攝影師的存在，抬起頭對鏡頭笑著說「好想吃糖醋魚片喔」。

小王子的新禮物確實長得好看，曹承衍每次拍他的時候都會這麼想。  
一直沒有拿公國人民常穿的寬鬆長袍給對方換穿，讓大學生年輕而挺拔的身姿在西方便服的包裝下極大地盛放，因為都待在室內的緣故、經常是以光著腳的模樣出現在曹承衍的鏡頭裡；簡單的襯衫配上合身長褲、抱著手臂坐在窗邊的沙發上打瞌睡，穿著相當普遍的純白T恤和黑色運動褲往臉上潑水、再往後一仰試圖消除暑氣，把應該要鋪在膝蓋上的餐巾紮進領口、忙碌而笨拙地切割著烤乳豬，曹承衍的手機裡存放著這名美麗男子的各種面貌，大學生的五官本來就互相配合得天衣無縫，加上曹承衍與生俱來的極佳攝影技巧，恐怕說是專業的模特兒與攝影師合作的商業照片都會有人相信。

曹承衍的手機又震了下。

_『好想見他。』_

「我知道。」  
他回覆著，一路上都在看手機裡自己拍下來的每一張照片，腦子裡不停地分析著這幾個禮拜以來從大學生那裡獲得的所有資訊。  
「……還是太少了……」曹承衍喃喃地對自己說，「還不能讓他見您……。」

（TBC.）


End file.
